plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wintermelon43/Archive 1
my signeture is Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:22, December 24, 2012 (UTC) My wordbubble is Something that's good for a start. Well... I see that you want to be part of the group too right? If you don't know what I'm talking about. Then I'll explain you. If you don't want to be a noob then first of all select an avatar (User Icon) Just search an image of something you like. Save it on your pc/laptop whatever. Then make it your avatar. And try to make more edits. It's making you less noob. Theqmayn (talk) 00:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I can still edit my talk page but jack I'm not under aged. Winter melon 43 If you don't believe me then keep me blocked winter melon 43 User Favorite Plant|(whatever your favourite plant is) in } 's }} Userpage Plz edit your userpage once only! Don't make multiple edits! MacKenzie Bourg 23:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Try'na be more carful! So? 3 'o Clock? Which timezone?ProcastinatorMan (talk) 01:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll just tell you it's 7:47 P.M. in my timezone as of the time this was posted. --ProcastinatorMan (talk) 01:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Editing Steps Step 1: Move your mouse over your current avatar(in your userpage) and click edit avatar Step 2: Where it says "Select a File"(or something like that), click it and you can choose an image file as your avatar(of the accepted types in PvZ Wiki). If you don't have the image you like yet but it's on the internet, just save said image as a file. Preferably jpg or png. Step 3: Click "Save, I'm Done" when you're done with choosing the file. If you did it correctly the file image you chose should be your avatar. Hope it helped. ProcastinatorMan (talk) 20:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) That tab should be your My Documents/My Images Files. Single click the file that you choose as your avatar and press Open. Then press "Save, I'm Done". After that, if done correctly and no error happened; you should have the image file you chose as your avatar. --ProcastinatorMan (talk) 22:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :| Now I know the reason why I hate you! MVZMW's grammar is even better than me! His test's score is higher than me! And you said he's a liar? MacKenzie Bourg 13:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Poll! Please update your poll to have more options ASAP! I want to vote Gloom-shroom but I can't! Milesprower2 (talk) 18:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Question You hate the chomper for its price and slow time before being available, but those are also problems with the Cob Cannon, and you like it? Please explain.FlameTail157 (talk) 19:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Chilly Melon! I have da wonderful proof! Zombie Wars may have been just a movie. Wordbubble type these codes when you are leaving messages. STOP ASKING ME! IT'S MY OPINION! NOT BECAUSE YOU LIKE WINTER MELON AND THEN I HAVE TO LIKE IT! MacKenzie Bourg 23:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Promotion rules They were promoted before the promotion rules were formed. DeathTheKidFan 21:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) You live in USA but your grammar is HORRIBLE! Learn spelling and English again OK! We're tired of fixing your grammar! MacKenzie Bourg 01:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well study English or learn English online! MacKenzie Bourg 01:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Your Birthday He or She? Category!!! Why you delete my category? Somebody-in-space (talk) 17:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Question Are you a mod? Somebody-in-space (talk) 17:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Question So, why are you undo my edits? Can you learn me to do this too? Somebody-in-space (talk) 17:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Learn it to me Learn it to me! Somebody-in-space (talk) 17:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Learn to me Learn to me how to undo the edits!!! Somebody-in-space (talk) 17:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) stop you stop too. you aren't the king/queen of this wiki Present Game on your blog I am going to win! Chomper13 (talk) 21:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Battles/Zomboni vs Catapult Zombie ! He is the suggestor!}} ProfilePic when you are editing.}} Answer Well it's true! MacKenzie Bourg 22:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) congrats Sorry dude Sorry Wintermelon. I thought you were placing the same thing Moon Snail did on the Imitater page.. You may place it back. I'll fix the spelling --ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 01:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. I'll just add back what you added(with punctuation and spelling corrected) --ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 02:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude Is it fine if I correct your userpage in spanish page? I know enough of it to make it readable. ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 01:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) chat Mod Wiki link Link here --ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 00:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok ill try to create a new one... this will take a few minutes so please be patient Drek'Thar is the BEST! 12:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) (Too lazy to use wordbubble now) copier Archived Interesting First, it's vandalism, not spamming. Second, the fact that the clues point at him being Gastli is interesting. Do inform me of further news about the vandal. ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 23:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Be Chat Mod I just realized you became a cha mod! Hi Wintermelon43 Hello. Remember me? Theqmayn? I wanna give you a favor. Since I'm not lazy and all that stuff. Mind if I fix the grammar on your user page a bit? Not ment harsh or something. But better grammar makes people liking your userpage more. And it's good for you :D Don't worry about me. I got nothing else to do sooo.... Wanna let me fix your userpage grammar? Theqmayn (talk) 21:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Archive